


I want you back

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kissing, Stand Alone, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Thanos stole her life twice. Gamora was happy on her planet. And she was happy with the Guardians, she was happy with Peter. He had taught her again to smile, to sing, to love. And now she was alone in a strange, empty place.His mother, Yondu, Gamora, then half the universe. Peter couldn't feel worse. And he had no idea what a strange place this was where he'd woke up. Immense and seemingly empty.





	I want you back

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and Avengers and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                “You did it?”

                “Yes.”

                “And what did it cost?” The child asked with a look immersed in sadness.

                “Everything I had.”

                Gamora looked at Thanos with contempt for one or two seconds and turned her back on him, walking down the water-covered floor of that strange place. When she looked back again, Thanos was no longer there. And all Gamora wanted now was that wherever he was, he would become the most unhappy a living being could become and so be for the rest of his life.

******

                At a certain point of her aimless march Gamora found a door. And after opening it she couldn't remember anything. She opened her eyes slowly, realizing she was in a dimly lit place. She looked around mapping the place. Apparently she was inside an old temple. Brown walls, a sort of altar in the center of the room, the windows were closed, and a few gaps passed the same orange light as the previous place. It was cold.

                The zehoberi sat slowly, watching herself and becoming confused to see herself as the adult she remembered to be and no longer like that little girl lost so long at the hands of Thanos. There was no pain, or broken bones, damaged cybernetics or blood dripping from the corner of her lips. It was just cold. And she was alone somewhere in the strangest afterlife that she could have imagined.

                She got up and walked cautiously around the place, finding nothing beyond what she had seen. She went to the door and tried to open it, but it was heavily locked, though there was no lock. She couldn't try to destroy it, Thanos had destroyed her weapons. She tried to push and kick the door to force it open, but the wood never left.

******

                Peter was lost. He had woken up alone in a forest in a strange place. The sunlight was even stranger, all around it was orange, as if there was an eternal sunset. Was he dreaming? Or was he dead and this was a very odd afterlife?

                He walked aimlessly for several minutes until he felt something unusual, like a strong intuition within him, which usually didn't happen. Peter had never had such a ability. He walked a little further through the trees until he reached a dirt road surrounded by grass. Having no better orientation or no idea of where he was and how he had gotten there, Peter decided to follow the dirt road. Maybe he would find someone, or a town, with a friendly population if he were lucky.

                Another curious fact about the place is that as strong as the sun seemed to be, it didn't burn him, nor did it leave him hot.

                “This is the weirdest dream I've ever had. Either I died and came to a very strange kind of purgatory, which is more likely because I would never sleep in the middle of a battle,” the Star Lord said to himself when he saw a temple.

                There was no one around, just the brown temple. It wouldn't cost to look. If there was no help, there could be resources or information on where he was, why he was, and how to get out. He walked to the temple and cautiously climbed the three small steps of the entrance. The unusual sensation grew stronger, and suddenly opening that door seemed the most exciting and right thing to do in the world. The strangeness of the situation must be driving him crazy. He put his hand on the door and after taking a deep breath and bringing the other hand to his blaster, he opened it.

******

                Gamora shielded her eyes with her arm as the door opened and the light of that strange sun invaded the place. Without explanation the place got warm warmly. She was sitting on the floor and saw a pair of boots entering the temple. The lack of light that followed indicated that the door was closed again. Disarmed and confused, the worst possible conditions for anyone but the most feared killer in the galaxy, until Thanos got all the infinity stones at least. But her heart leapt at the sound of familiar sobbing. The brown eyes widened and she looked at the newcomer, watching Peter cry in front of her. The Terran fell to his knees and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly and crying with his face buried in her hair.

                “Mora…” he murmured.

                “Peter,” she laughed and cried with him, now pressing him against her too. “I was happy on my planet, he stole my life. Then you and our family gave me a life again, and again he took it from me, I'll never forgive him!” She almost screamed, letting her anger mingle with her crying.

                 “Shhh...” Peter said softly, though he understood what she felt, he would never forgive Thanos for ripping Gamora from him and killing her coldly. “I love you,” he continued, still speaking softly. “More than anything. I love you so much,” he said, pulling away a little and wiping her tears away.

                This brief moment was enough for Gamora to approach him as she had in the Milano, but now the kiss was much more urgent, though no less gentle. Peter wouldn't mind being killed if it meant being like that with her forever. But as he wanted to find Thanos again and this time to do the right thing, to see him humiliated and then killed, for all he had done to Gamora, for stealing her life twice, for stealing the peace and lightness of her days and so many smiles that she stopped giving. With the pain of that thought, the earthling held a protective hand behind her head, entwining his fingers with her brown hair in a loving stroke. Immediately he felt her answer. Her hands tightened on the fabric of his shirt on his chest, and the zehoberi made a murmur that mixed crying, gratitude, and love. When the need to breathe became impossible to ignore, Gamora rested her head on his shoulder as Peter hugged her, the two pairs of eyes staring deeply as if they were paralyzed in that position. The Star Lord's gaze ran briefly over her face and he bent to give her a kiss, pressed his forehead against hers and again caught their eyes.

                But something still didn't seem right. He never imagined death like that. Shouldn’t your mother and Yondu be with him? Shouldn’t Gamora be with her parents now? A million possible answers began to explode in Peter's brain all of a sudden, and as little as he knew about the infinite stones, life after death didn't seem like the correct answer to what was happening. Gamora should know this, share what he was thinking.

“I love you,” she said, smiling, interrupting her thoughts, and Peter smiled back, genuinely happy.

“Don’t you find all this very strange?”

                “What?”

                “This isn't how life after death was supposed to look, though I didn't want to be anywhere else but here with you now.”

                Her hand made a gentle caress on his chest as her brown eyes became pensive.

                “I don’t think so.”

                “Why?”

                “You have to know... What happened when Thanos took me.”

                “Nebula told us. And the guilt that everything is lost is all mine.”

                Gamora was silent for a moment, glad that Nebula was alive, distraught at the prospect of Peter's state. She put her hand to his face, wanting to comfort the deep sadness in his green eyes.

                “Peter… Don't do this to yourself. You already carry a lot of guilt over many things that were beyond your control. How or why it happened, more than anyone, I know you would never do it consciously. And this isn't death. If you're here, there may be a chance.”

                “But you...”

                “You don’t know the details... I know where we are.”

                Knock on the door interrupted the conversation. They both looked at each other and stared at the door. Someone knocked again. The two stood up and Peter realized that Gamora had none of her weapons. As much as he knew she could kill very well empty-handed, he instinctively stepped in front of her with the blaster in his hands.

                “The door doesn't seem to open inside,” the zehoberi said. “But now I think just I can't open it.”

                “How could you not?”

                “I'll tell you when we solve this.”

                Peter opened the door and there was no one to his astonishment. He kept the door open until Gamora passed and he took her hand. They both looked around and were startled by the sudden sound of voices and a pair of armored people who looked like insects standing in front of them out of nowhere. The two removed their helmets, revealing themselves to be a couple.

                “So it was true,” the man said.

                “Only those two were missing. Come with us,” the woman said.

                “Why would we go with you?” Peter asked.

                “What do you mean we're both missing?” Gamora asked in her chill tone with that frightening expression of when she faced some threat.

                “Guardians of the Galaxy... Is that what they said?” The first one asked the woman next to him, who nodded, leaving Peter and Gamora puzzled. “My name is Scott Lang. This is Hope Van Dyne.”


End file.
